


Family Dinner

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Family Dinner, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is dreading attending the family dinner at the Weasleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day three of the livejournal community advent challenge; prompt was family dinner.

"Must we?"

Harry Potter--23 years old, star of Puddlemore United, acclaimed hero--pouted. He crossed his arms, too. "Severus, you promised."

"When? I don't remember agreeing to...to...this!" Severus Snape had known, from the day Albus Dumbledore had charged him with protecting Harry, that the youngest Potter was going to be the death of him. Having survived the war, it would be hard for him to die from what Harry was asking now, but he was certain he would.

Because there was no way he was going to go whatever passed for Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

"You did three weeks ago!" Harry said. "When I had that week off!"

Severus thought back and growled. "How forgetful of me--the way you manipulated me into agreeing so you would suck my cock!"

Harry smirked. "That was brilliant, though, wasn't it?"

Severus agreed with that, but the point was off. "And you really think my agreement counts for that?"

"You do it to me all the time!" Harry shot back. He looked to be getting ready for a full argument now.

"For your own good!" Severus snarled. He turned away from his lover and stormed into the basement where had several potions that needed to be checked on. He had made a ward that kept Harry out--mostly to protect Harry. At the doorway, Harry stood, ready to continue.

"I don't want to not spend the holiday with you," Harry said. He held up his hand when Severus tried to shoot that down. "But I also want to spend the day with the Weasleys--they're my family, Severus. And..." He licked his lips and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they looked suspiciously shiny. "You promised when we got together that you would never make me make this kind of choice, the choices that I shouldn't have to make."

Severus remembered that. He had sworn when he had decided to really try to make their relationship work, that nothing he did would stop Harry from having what we wanted. He looked down into the cauldron where his newest and most important experiment was going exactly as he had hoped. This was a fertility potion, one that he hoped would help Harry conceive their child. It was Severus' promise to himself that started this potion.

"Severus?" Harry asked, pressed against the barrier between them.

Severus did what he had to for the potions and then left the room. Harry backed away, looking up at him. "Noon, you said?"

Harry smiled softly and pulled Severus' face down for a gentle kiss. "Noon."

"What time are they really expecting you?" Severus asked, resigned but feeling nothing but love for his partner. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist.

"As early as we can make it," Harry said, biting his lip.

"Then when you wish to go, we'll go," Severus said.

Harry's answering kiss and hug were enough for Severus to feel that whatever happened tomorrow would be paid for already.

~~~

The day dawned with snow. Severus sighed as he watched it falling outside their bedroom window. Harry stirred in his arms, but didn't wake. Severus watched him, amazed that he was loved by this man. Through the years, they'd had many spectacular arguments and there had been a few--not many but enough to make Severus' heart wrench with despair--when it very nearly ended. Though alike in many ways, they were different in some important ones. And their age difference meant they were at different points in their lives--Harry begun in his career, looking ahead to the adventures and opportunities of adult hood. Severus was ready to retire peacefully and quietly to their cottage, growing his herbs and plants and vegetables while making potions on whims.

It wasn't easy, but Severus cherished every moment for that.

Harry woke with a grin. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." Severus gave his brat a kiss. "Your presents are waiting for you downstairs and I made sure to order some of those pastries you like."

"The chocolate ones?" Harry asked. "Found them yesterday. Thank you." Another kiss, but Harry was too impatient to wait. He wiggled away and pulled on his dressing gown. "Well, come on!"

Severus laughed and followed.

~~~

They used the Floo to get to the Burrow--they were two hours earlier than Harry had said the night before and they were welcomed eagerly. Severus, too, was given a tight hug by Molly and a warm handshake from Arthur. The house was already loud--screaming children, laughing children, adults catching up. He winced, anticipating tonight's headache, but was distracted when by a tug on his sleeve.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. "Promise you a hot bath and rub down later."

Severus grinned wickedly. "I'll hold you to that."

"Ew! Stop that!" They were interrupted by the remaining twin who pulled Harry to him. "I've got something I need to discuss with Harry--something for the shop. I'll return him safely, promise."

"You better," he growled. He watched them go into the kitchen; though tempted to follow, he didn't. Instead, he let himself be drawn into a conversation about potions with the eldest child, Bill.

And so the day went--he was never alone for long. There was always a Weasley who wanted to talk or discuss something. Arthur and Molly were the most interesting. Severus knew that Harry was a Weasly by default and Severus was the son-in-law to them. He was being evaluated, checked up, to make sure he was good enough. Their relationship was still new for them to want to and he welcomed it. Though he had dreaded the day, he enjoyed the feelings that it evoked in him.

Harry noted it right away, of course. "Not as bad you thought?"

Severus shrugged, pulling Harry close. "Marginally better than I expected."

Harry smiled. "Good." He looked up and smiled. "Mistletoe."

"Better to observe tradition," Severus said. The kiss was soft, emphasizing everything Severus was feeling. Harry sighed into his mouth and that...was perfect. Severus rubbed Harry's back, hoping his potion would be successful as he hoped to share these things with a child of their own. Looking around the room, he knew that their child would never want for love, either. "Happy Christmas."

Harry snuggled in.


End file.
